Baby, It's Christmas Time
by Satan-wears-prada
Summary: A like sequeal to 'Baby, It's Been A Year' just some xmas fluff I wanted to write. Addek


**A/N:** Ok this is like a sequel to 'Baby, It's Been A Year', you don't really need to read it first but it helps. It's just a lil xmas fluff I thought I would write. It's not beta-ed by my noraml beta as she went offline and I was excited to upload so soz hun, luvs ya. But thanks to Kerri for beta-ing :D

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Enjoy!

**

* * *

Baby, it's Christmas Time**

Addison rolled over and her hand hit an empty side of the bed. She lifted her head and looked around the room, no sign of Derek. Then she heard a faint gurgle come from the baby monitor on the night stand. She smiled and slid from the bed, shivering as her bare feet hit the cold floor. Quickly she slipped her feet into her pink fluffy slippers and pulled her silk dressing gown around her body. She padded her way out of the master bedroom and across the hall to eight month old Erica's room. The door was ajar and gurgling was coming from inside. Quietly Addison pushed the door open further and smiled when she was greeted with the sight of her husband trying to dress their daughter in a fairy costume. Erica was rolling around gurgling making it harder for her father to dress her. As Erica rolled onto her side her gaze caught Addison and she began to squirm to get closer to her mother. Addison smiled and walked further into the room, picked Erica up and cuddled her close.

"Are you making it harder for daddy to dress you sweetie?" Addison smiled then kissed her husband good morning. "Try giving her something to occupy her, works for me."

"She'll do anything for you, she's a mummy's girl." Derek muttered under his breath and watched as Addison got Erica dressed without any problems. Addison turned around with Erica on her hip and smiled at Derek.

"How do we look daddy?" Derek beamed at his two girls and gave them each a kiss. The three of them then made their way downstairs and sat down in front of the big Christmas tree. Erica's eyes went wide as she saw the big pile of presents and she tried to make her way over but was stopped by Addison. Derek picked up a present for Erica and handed it to her. The wrapping paper was soon ripped of and being thrown about, the present completely forgotten about. Both Addison and Derek began to laugh.

"Well at least we know what to get her for her birthday."

"By then she'll probably be onto the box stage. Anyway here's my present for you." Derek handed Addison a long small box and smiled. Addison slowly opened it and gasped when she saw what was inside. With shaky hands she took it out of the box and carefully opened the locket. A tear ran down her cheeks as she gazed at the photos inside. Derek took the necklace from her hands and placed it around her neck. Addison threw her arms round Derek and cried.

"Thank you Derek, it's beautiful." She once again opened the locket to look at the photo of Erica on one side, and the other, a photo of her mother who passed away a few months before Erica was born.

"I know how much your mum meant to you, and I know how much Erica means to you." Derek wiped away another silent tear that ran down her cheek. Addison kissed him then handed him his present. He slowly opened it and gasped. Addison smiled at him.

"I have a feeling it's a boy this time." Derek beamed widely, dropped the positive pregnancy test, pulled Addison into his arms and kissed her passionately on the lips.

"That is one of the best Christmas present I could ever have. Moving here has been the best decision we have ever made." Addison smiled and placed her hand above Derek's that was sat on her still flat stomach. "I can't wait to tell everyone." He kissed her once more on the lips.

Addison brushed her hair one last time and looked at herself in the mirror. She smiled and she held the locket between her fingers and twirled it about. It was something that she was going to treasure forever, and it was able to hold four photos which meant that she would be able to put in a photo of the baby once it was born and one of Erica when she was older or one of Derek. As she twirled it about in her fingers she found an inscription on the back.

_To my love, Addison,_

_I know life wasn't easy the first time round_

_But I know that it helped us,_

_We wouldn't be here if we didn't make the choices we did,_

_But no matter what,_

_You'll always be the love of my life._

_Xxx_

Addison smiled and brushed away a tear that rolled down her cheek. They were not going to screw up their second chance. They had learnt from their mistakes, they were not going to make the same ones again. They had a family this time. They were not going to let the same thing happen twice. Addison smiled as she stood up and headed downstairs towards her family. She was greeted with the sight of her husband on the floor with their daughter playing. Slowly her hand crept to her stomach and she couldn't wait to expand their family.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! Please review and give me some xmas love :)


End file.
